Two Diffrent Worlds
by Liz-Hiddle32
Summary: When two best friends get sucked into the world of Cars, would they be able to go back to their own world or stay in the Cars world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's me RedfooFan-108 with a new story ^^ So, this is just a story I thought of at the top of my head about me and my best friend, Francheska, got sucked into the Cars world. I hope you will like the first chapter of this! So, you shall now begin reading. XD**

"So, your car literally just broke down while being on the highway?" Lizzy asked her best friend who was sitting to her right on a chair, looking bored.

"Yeah…I never figured that it would happen to my Saleen S7 Twin Turbo…" Francheska replied with the same bored expression on her face as she flipped through a magazine.

Glancing down to the cover of the magazine, Lizzy raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you reading?"

"I don't know…I just randomly picked it up." She flipped some more pages. "You know, just to at least be doing something while my car gets repaired."

"Oh…" Lizzy put her arms behind her head and crossed her legs. She paused for a moment, uncrossed her legs and then crossed them again only to the other side from before.

The two girls stayed in their sits for a few more hours until a tall tan man with black hair walked up to them. Looking up at the man, he was not so old. Probably around his early 30's.

"Who's the owner of the black Saleen S7 Twin Turbo?" He asked, one black eyebrow raised up.

"I am." Francheska replied, closing the magazine. "Have you finished repairing it?"

"Yes. Though, I recommend you to take it for a drive. If it breaks down again, then call us and we would send a tow truck to tow your car back here again."

"No double charge?" Lizzy then questioned the man as she pointed a finger at him. Sometimes you got to be careful with car repairers…you would never know if they'll pay you double when you come back when they told you to `take it for a drive`.

"Yes, Miss."

"Ok then…no double pay. Francheska, let's go take your car for a drive and see if had been repaired correctly."

"Don't forget your keys." The man smirked, tossing Francheska her car keys.

"Thanks." Francheska thanked and walked to her car with Lizzy.

Slipping into the passenger seat, she placed her key in the hole and turned it, making the car turn on with a small purr of it's powerful engine. She gave it a few revs before she closed the door.

"Sounds ok to me." Lizzy pointed out, closing the door and buckling herself up.

"Yeah, and that's a good thing." Francheska replied, putting her seatbelt on and then backing the car up onto the highway.

As they drove down the highway, they both thought the car was repaired perfectly.

"Well, it's not making any clanking noises anymore." Lizzy mumbled.

Francheska nodded as she kept her brown eyes on the road. "Thank god my Saleen is ok."

"Yeah, you can say that again, buddy." Lizzy leaned forward and pressed the radio on, hearing LMFAO music playing.

"Oh yeah, good idea."

Glancing at her friend, Lizzy let out a small laugh and leaned back, crossing her arms. "Yeah…"

After a moment or two of driving the car down the highway, Francheska decided to call up the car repair shop and tell them that the car is fine. Lizzy agreed and so they phoned them and told them. With that done, the two friends began enjoying the drive.

"You know…since we've seen Cars and Cars 2...I hope they make Cars 3." Lizzy smirked.

"Oh yeah…I want that too."

"Though, I do want Chick to be in it." Lizzy blushed, sinking into her seat.

Francheska rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You and that green racecar."

"Hey," Lizzy glared. "What about Boost, huh?"

"Ok, ok…" She sighed, taking one hand off the steering wheel. "I'm just playing."

Lizzy let out a small laugh. "I know you are."

Suddenly, there was a loud _CLANK! _and then a _BAM!._ The two girls gasped at the sudden noise. Their hearts were pumping quickly. The car suddenly jerked to a stop, almost making Francheska smack into the stirring wheel.

"Holy shit!" She cussed under her breath.

"What the hell just happened?" Lizzy questioned, looking around her.

"I…don't know…"

"Please, don't tell me that we now have to call a tow truck."

"Umm…looks like we do…"

Lizzy groaned and placed her hands on her head. "My god! Your car has problems…"

Francheska looked at Lizzy for a moment before frowning and saying, "Oh quiet…"

Lizzy was about to protest until she saw a bright light. Her brown eyes went big and she pointed to the light. "Francheska…what is that?"

"What is- oh my god…" Francheska gasped when she turned around and saw the light. "I don't know what that is…"

It was getting closer…and closer…and closer…

"We should get out of here." Lizzy quickly suggested, tapping her friend's shoulder.

"Uh…yeah…"

As they were about to get out of the car, something crashed into the car, making it go spinning. The friends screamed in shock and terror as they went spinning. There was white brightness around them so they closed their eyes since it was too bright for their eyes to absorb. The car was spinning fast and then faster until everything stopped and was became very still.

**R&R and let me know what you guys thought of the first chapter ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzy opened her eyes and the first thing that hit her was a lot pain in her head. It felt like somebody just knocked her out with three heavy metal hammers. Groaning, she forced her eyes to look around.

It was dark…hmm…must be night already.

She struggled to her feet until she realized by how heavy she felt. She weighed like a car. Huh? This is making no sense at all! Looking down, she saw a hood and then…w-wheels.

"What the-?" Lizzy exclaimed, jumping to her wheels. She started to breath fast when she realized what she was. "I'm a car!"

"Lizzy! Are you ok?" A desperate voice came from behind a bush.

Throwing a look at the bush, Lizzy saw a black Saleen S7 Twin Turbo drive out from behind it.

"Oh my god…Francheska…"

"Oh lord…" Francheska breathed as she looked at her friend. "You're a Carrera GTS…"

"And you're a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo!" Lizzy shouted. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know! But…it happened…"

"This is so weird!" Lizzy tried to drive forward but fell down. "Damn! Now I got to learn how to drive." She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Oh come on, now." Francheska smiled a bit, trying to lighten things up. "I mean, since we are cars we must be in the world of Cars then."

"Hmm…maybe you're right." Lizzy got back up to her wheels and looked down the road. "Hey, I see a big stadium just a few miles down. And it has bright lights."

"Sounds like you're looking at a racing stadium."

It looked like stars were twinkling in Lizzy big brown eyes as she raised her self up on her axels. "Oh my god! Let's go there then!"

"Alright, I'm coming with you."

They both drove down the road until the reached the giant racing stadium. There were a lot of cars and the two friends weren't in a mood to be waiting in line. Deciding to go cutting, they drove past the cars waiting in line and as they did, they had been getting some complain from the cars they were skipping.

"Hey! You're skipping!" A pink Volkswagen hollered.

Ignoring the Volkswagen, Lizzy and Francheska finally managed to push themselves through the crowded entrance and into the stadium.

Never being in a racing stadium before, Lizzy starts to laugh. "Damn! This place is huge!" She shouted, loud enough for Francheska to hear.

"Yeah! Let's go into the pit crew area! I think your lover is there!"

"Oh stop!"

Francheska smirked and starts to drive into the pit area. When she was about to go through the entrance, a security guard blocked her.

"I'm sorry Miss. You must have a pass to go in the pit area." He frowned.

Francheska was about to protest until Lizzy speeded up next to her, panting. "Don't ever leave me back there alone!" Looking up at the guard she raised a windshield. "So, may me and my friend pass?"

"Sorry. Must need a pass." Was all he replied.

Lizzy stayed quiet. Francheska saw the disappointment in her friend's face, so she was about to say something but Lizzy cut her off.

"Alright then. It's the rules, I see…sorry to be a bother."

Francheska stared at her friend, wide-eyed, as she started to drive away. Catching up next to her, she nudged her before saying, "I thought you wanted to meet Chick!"

"I do…" Lizzy smiled. "But I got a better idea."

"And what's the idea?"

"Follow me."

Lizzy drove over to a crew of medics and waved Francheska over to get next to her. They both drove in between the ambulance and paramedic trucks as they drove pass the entrance. Once inside the pit area, the broke away from the medical crew and high-five each other.

"Alright!" Francheska cheered. "We got in. Now, to find that green car."

"AHH!"

Glancing to her right, she saw Lizzy staring at a pit crew which was obviously Chick's crew. She nudged her forward saying, "Come on, now! Just drive over there!" She urged her friend.

"Oh hell nah! I am NOT going over there…w-what if I embarrass myself or even worse!" Lizzy freaked. "What if I say something that would insult him?"

"You'll do fine!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I beg you! No- shit!" Lizzy cursed when Francheska pushed her forcefully which made her lunge forward and bump right into a car, hood to hood.

"Ah! Gosh! I'm so sorry." Lizzy quickly apologized, shaking the pain off her hood.

"That's quite alright…I guess."

Snapping her eyes open, she saw a green racecar with stickers covering his body.

"Mr. Hicks!" Lizzy gasped, her eyes widen.

"That's me." Chick smirked. "Say, what you doin' here in the pit area?"

"Um…me and my friend wanted to see you-"

"You mean, _you _wanted to meet him." Francheska interrupted, driving up next to Lizzy's side.

"Same thing!" Lizzy snapped under her breath.

"You girls aren't suppose to be here, ya know?" Chick chuckled, glancing at Lizzy and then to Francheska.

"We know." Francheska frowned. She gently pushed Lizzy with her tire. "She's really a big fan of yours."

"Well, that's great to hear but the race is about to start any moment." He looked around the pit area before getting an idea. "Say, how about you two come with me to a very well known bar that's around here?"

"I would love to. What about you, Francheska?" Lizzy smiled.

"Nah…no thanks but I'd rather not go."

"You sure?" Lizzy asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm sure."

"Great. I'll see you two after the race." Chick said before driving away.

Before he could get any further away, Lizzy called out to him, "Chick! Wait!"

Chick stopped and turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for inviting me to the bar." She thanked him, blushing a bit.

"No problem at all, babe." He winked before driving off to the starting line where all the other racers were.

"He called me `babe`…" Lizzy trailed off with a dreamy look on her face.

As they both drove out of the pit area and to the stands, Francheska looked at Lizzy and cocked a windshield at her. "Hey, about the bar invitation thing, you got to be careful with him. You know how Chick is…he can break your heart easily." She warned Lizzy.

"Oh come on. I know Chick can be cocky and all that but as long as I show him my love for him, I'm sure he wouldn't break my heart." Lizzy said with a small smile. She then frowned a bit and bit her lip. "I hope…"

**R&R? Please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3 ^^ Hope you enjoy!**

**Sherly221b: Thanks! ^^ And, huh! You might get surprised by who you see early on in the story :D**

Parking in a space in the stands, in between a group of cheering males and twins. Having a feeling that the twins looked familiar to her, Francheska glanced at the twins and groaned.

"Aw man…we're next to those stupid twins."

Lizzy took a look and frowned in disgust. "Ugh…I hate them…"

"You can say that again." Francheska looked back at the track and looked at all of the racers. "Hey, look, there's Strip Weathers."

Lizzy looked at the blue racer with a white 43 on his sides and she smiled. "He's a cool racer. Has a nice attitude and good sportsmanship."

Francheska couldn't help but agree. "Yep. I'm not surprised that he won a lot of Piston Cups due to his attitude."

They both focused on the race, seeing all of the great racers zoom around the track at increasingly high speed. The two girls caught sight of Chick ramming into a purple racecar, causing a wreckage behind him.

"Smart move, Chick!" Lizzy shouted, stomping her tire on the ground.

"Smart move?" A voice chipped in.

Lizzy looked to her left and glared at the twins. "What do you want? I'm just cheering for my favorite racer."

"Favorite racer? And it's Chick Hicks?" Mia asked, a windshield raised up.

"Yeah, and do you have a problem with that?" Francheska then jumped in, her sharp brown eyes glaring at Mia.

"Lightning McQueen is better than that jerk."

Lizzy gritted her teeth together, turning away from the twins. She looked back at the race and sucked in a deep breath and then shouting, "You go, Chick!"

Francheska took a quick glance at the twins to see them glaring at Lizzy. Chuckling under her breath, she turned back to the race.

"Oh! Trouble, turn three!"

Shouting, tires screeching, smoke starting to form…the wreckage was breaking out quicker then Lizzy had thought. Glancing behind the wreckage she saw Lightning McQueen driving into the wreck.

"McQueen is in the wreckage!" Bob announced, astonished as Lightning made it through the wreckage without getting hurt.

"There's no way a rookie can make it through!" Darrel exclaimed before adding, "Not in one piece, that is."

Lightning swerved left then right. Looking forward he saw a flipped over car in his way and quickly jumped on the flipped over car and went through the air with his tongue hanging out like a dog does when it enjoys a ride in a car. He glanced down and winked at the audience with his lightning bolt sticker catching the light's reflection.

Lizzy and Francheska stared at Lightning with amazed looks on their faces. Snapping back to real life, they heard the twins squealing, "Oh Lightning!"

"Pathetic…" Francheska whispered to Lizzy who nodded with a frown.

"Man, a _spectacular _move by McQueen!"

"Yeah! Ka-chow!" Lightning cheered, flashing his lightning bolt sticker and speeding up some more.

"McQueen! McQueen! McQueen!" The whole stadium cheered.

Glancing to the pits, Lizzy saw Chick getting his wheels changed to new ones. Squinting her eyes more, she saw him smiling and a proud look on his face.

"What to you think, boys?" Chick asked, chuckling. "A look of beauty."

"McQueen made it through!" Chick's crew chief informed, looking up at the screen.

Chick widen his eyes and followed his chief's gaze. "What?"

"He's not pitting!"

Angry, Chick gritted his teeth and commanded, "Come on! You gotta get me out there! Let's go! Get me back out there!"

"Looks like Chick got caught up in the pits!"

"No, no! Come on, Chick! Let's go! Please!" Lizzy cried out, leaning her front down to the ground, biting her lip.

Francheska shook her hood and sighed, "Lizzy, you know how the race is going to end."

"I know! But maybe I can change that."

"Whatever you say, Liz."

"Yeah, after a stop like that he's got a lot of ground to make up. Get ready, boys! We're coming to the restarts." Darrel said as Lightning finally came into the pits.

At Lightning's pits, the fork lifters quickly rushed to Lightning side, shouting, "We need tiers now! Come on, let's go!"

Quickly turning his smile into a frown, Lightning waved away the fork lifter, "No, no!" He complained as a fork lifter started refueling his tank. "Just gas!"

And then he was off.

"You idiot! You need tiers!" One of the crew yelled at Lightning.

"Looks like it just gas-and-go's for McQueen today." Darrel pointed out as Lightning went zooming back on the track still holding 1st place. "Normally, I said a short-term gain, long-term lost, but it's sure workin' for him! He obviously knows something we don't know!"

Not really happy with the lack of cheering for Chick rather than Lightning, she turned to Francheska and pleaded, "Francheska, I know that you don't like Chick as much as I do but can you _please _help me cheer Chick on? Please?"

Francheska bit her tongue as she watched the race. "But I don't like him…"

"Please?"

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes, leaning down on her rear wheels. "Fine…Let's go, Chick! Come on!"

Happy with her friend helping her cheer Chick o, she joined in, "Come on, Chick! You can do it! Go, Chick! Go!"

The two friends cheered loudly which caused the twins to glare at them and start cheering for Lightning more. "Go Lightning! Go! We love you!"

"That's it, Chick! Just- what?" Lizzy looked at the twins and groaned in annoyance. "You got to be kidding me!" She turned back to the race and cheered even louder. "Catch up to McQueen!"

_Bam! _

"Oh no! McQueen lost a tier!"

"YES!" Lizzy shouted, jumping on her axels, getting all excited. "There's your chance!"

Lightning was struggling on the track as his other tier blew out. His engine was skipping beats as he started hopping toward the finish line when he heard The King and Chick Hicks getting closer.

"The Kind and Chick Hicks rounding turn three!"

"Come on!" Lightning whispered under his breath as he edged himself on.

"I don't believe this, Bob!"

"The Kind and Chick rounding turn four! And it's…it's…"

_SWOOSH! _

"Unbelievable! So close! We don't even know who won!" Bob and Darrel announced as they went hysterical in the booth.

Francheska nudged Lizzy to get her attention. "Hey, Lizzy. Let's get out of here and to the pits. We already know how it ended anyways."

Lizzy closed her eyes for a moment in disappointment. "I really wished Chick would have won…" She opened her eyes and looked at Francheska. "Even with us here, we can't change what happens."

Francheska nodded and then started to drive with Lizzy behind her. When the got down to the pits, they saw all the paparazzi and news reporter taking pictures and interviewing the racers.

"Umm…I guess I'll wait for you right here." Francheska suggested, looking at all of the cars.

"You sure?" Lizzy asked, concerned look on her face. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Don't worry about me, Lizzy. Go find Chick so you can go out to the bar he invited you to." She gave her friend a smile and a friendly nuzzle. "Now go."

Lizzy smiled at her before driving off to find Chick.

"Nicely done, Chick!"

Driving closer to Chick's pits, she heard Chick's chief complementing him. "Didn't look like you got first place but at least you were close to it."

"I'm tiered of all these 2nd places I get. Time for the Chickster to begin his new era."

"Well, you're era would start soon."

Chick and his crew glanced at Lizzy who had jumped into the conversation. Chick gave her a charming smile of his while his crew looked at her with weird looks on their faces.

"Hey there, babe." Chick greeted her.

"Yeah…uh…hi." Lizzy then drove up a bit closer to Chick before asking, "So, are we going to the bar?"

"Yeah, but I gotta stick around for the press." He said, his brown eyes looking into her own chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, s-sorry. I forgot about that."

Chick chuckled under his breath and shook his hood. "Why don't ya wait here and then afterwards, we go to the bar."

"O-ok." Lizzy then looked around. "Um…is it just going to be you and me?"

Chick shrugged a bit with his wheels. "You might just get lucky." He then turned to his crew and motioned them over. "Come on, boys. Follow me."

As Chick drove off with his crew of fork lifters behind him, Lizzy sighed, leaning her back bumper against the podium.

"I wouldn't start falling in love with him now if I were you." A calm voice spoke.

Lizzy looked up at the green truck who still had his headset on. "Huh?"

"Look, I've been Chick's crew chief for quite a while and so I think you must keep a watch out for him."

"I know what you're telling me, um…" Lizzy pressed her lips together, looking at him with a raised windshield.

"Justin." He simply answered.

"Justin, I also know how Chick can be." She took in a deep breath. "Trust me…"

"Well, just be careful. I don't want a girl, who's innocent looking as you are, to get hurt."

"Wow…" Lizzy smiled, surprised that Chick's crew chief was already being nice to her. "Thanks, Justin."

Justin kindly smiled at her before driving off to join a green truck who was hooked up to a trailer.

Looking up at the night sky, Lizzy started to think to herself…maybe there would be a few bumps on the road with Chick. She couldn't lay down the idea of Chick breaking her heart. Two cars had already warned her about it.

**Long chapter! :O Cool! :D R&R, please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! :D Reviews ^^ People are still reading my story! ^^ How nice. Thank you everyone! At the moment I am having some writer's block and so I might take a little longer to update. Sorry about that, guys! D:**

_**~O~**_

_**Lizzy**_

As Lizzy waited for Chick, she couldn't help but wonder around the pit area. She's always been told, if it's your first time then explore it well. That just runs in her family…a lot.

As she drove through the pits, she found herself in front of a group of girls. She bit her lip as she looked at the group of girls. Oh man…they were girly girls. She could tell. The girls had sleek paint jobs of the colors purple and pink with a strong perfume that made Lizzy cough.

"Oh," Lizzy coughed, shaking her hood. "How can they wear that perfume?"

She started to drive past the group until a voice called her. "Hey you! Red Porsche!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes and turned around to see a black male Corvette smiling at her. "What's your name?"

Deciding it was best to not talk to them, Lizzy turned away from them and began to drive away, but the same Corvette called her again.

"Hey! Come on now!"

"Look, I'm sorry but I have to meet up with somebody." Lizzy sighed, turning to the Corvette.

"Who?" The Corvette asked, her lips slowly forming into a frown.

"_Oh, forget this, Lizzy!" _She thought, quickly driving away from the Corvette and to an area where a red racecar was being interviewed.

"You know, I just wanted to give the folks a little sizzle." He smirked, squinting his eyes a bit before smiling at the reporter in front of him.

"Oh, it's Lightning…" Lizzy mumbled.

"Well, of course it's going to be him."

She quickly looked to her left and saw Chick. A big smile formed on her lips, relieved to see Chick parked next to her.

"Oh Chick! You caught me by surprise." Lizzy kindly smiled at him.

Chick squinted his eyes at Lizzy before he replied, "You really do look jumpy."

"Well, you can't blame me for it. I've never been to a stadium before."

"Never?" Chick echoed, caught by surprised that the Porsche next to him have never gone to a racing stadium.

"Never. But that don't matter to me. I'm just happy that I finally got the chance to meet you, Chick."

"Ah-huh…" He glanced around and then looked at Lightning. "Wait here, babe."

Lizzy watched Chick as he drove off to talk to Lightning. She stayed where she was as she heard the two racers tease each other.

"In your dreams, Thunder…" Lightning smirked, lowering his gaze at a camera.

Chick laughed. "Yeah, right!" He then stopped his laughter and looked at his crew. "Thunder? What's he talking about…Thunder?"

Lightning shook his hood and looked up, "Oh because thunder always come after…Lightning…Ka-chow!" He struck a pose, making all the cameras turn to him.

Lizzy bit the side of her mouth and decided to go up to Chick and at least talk to him some more.

"You can forget about him, Chick."

Chick rolled his eyes and looked at Lizzy. "Yeah…uh-huh." He then drove past her, mumbling under his breath. Lizzy looked at him and sighed deeply. It's starting to be rocky…

_**Francheska **_

Francheska drove close to a fence and she peeked in it, seeing a stage with Dinico all over it, pretty blue female girls on the stage with cameras everywhere.

"That's was some racing out there, thank you, King."

"You've been good to me all these years, it's the least I can do."

Francheska looked over at Strip Weathers and Tex who were driving with a light blue female car.

"Well, whatever happens, you're a winner to me, you old daddy rabbit." Lynda Weather cooed, nuzzling against her husband.

Strip smiled at his wife and cooed back, "Thank dear…wouldn't be nothing without you."

"Aw…" Francheska sighed, watching Strip and Lynda nuzzle each other lovingly. "That's so sweet."

"I'll take that as a complement."

Francheska widen her eyes when she saw Strip looking at her with a smile. "Oh, oh…oh…King…" She bit her lips, trying to think of something to say back. "Hi."

"Hello to you too," Strip then drove up to her. "Say, I never really say ya around here. First time?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, did ya came with someone 'cause you look young to be alone."

"Hey, I'm 18." Francheska replied, lowering a windshield.

"Pardon me," Strip chuckled, closing his eyes. "I suppose you have came alone then?" He asked, opening his eyes again.

"Not really, my friend came with me…buuut she went on a date with Chick."

"Ah, I understand."

Suddenly lights started flashing everywhere, blinding Francheska. She closed her eyes and lowered her hood. Strip nudged her to get her attention. "Hey, ho would ya like to tag along with me?"

"Really? Not going to be a bother?"

"Nah!" Strip turned to Lynda with a grin on his lips. "What do you say, Lynda?"

"Completely fine with me, dear."

"Well," Francheska started, opening her eyes. "In that case, thanks!"

"My pleasure." Strip started to drive but he nudge Francheska toward him. "Come on, now." He looked into her brown eyes with his light colored ones. "Ya'll wouldn't like to get lost now, would ya?"

"Hell no…" Francheska mumbled, before joining Lynda and Strip as they drove to the back of a stage.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lizzy/Francheska**_

Lizzy let out a long sigh as she hanged in the back of the crowd. She wasn't planning on spending the night alone. Driving through the crowd, she saw Strip Weathers talking to Lightning McQueen.

"But you're stupid…"

A look of surprised washed Lightning's smile off his face as he turned to the blue racecar. "Excuse me?"

Lizzy giggled at the sight. She always thought that part of their talk was funny. Driving more closer, she spotted her friend with a blue female car, in which Lizzy quickly figured, Strip Weathers' wife.

"Hey, Francheska!" Lizzy greeted, nudging her friend.

Francheska turned to Lizzy with a smile. "Oh, hey, Lizzy."

"So, I see that you've met Mr. Weathers' wife."

"Yeah, they're so kind that they even asked me if I would like to be with them."

"Oh really?" Lizzy looked at Lynda, amazed. "Wow, thanks for offering that to my friend. I was worried about her being alone."

"No worried at all, dear. Me and Strip love company."

"Talking about company," Francheska jumped in, arching a windshield. "Are you going to be with Chick while on the trip to California?"

Lizzy shrugged, not really sure about that. "I don't know. I haven't talked to him about that."

"Well, ask him, Liz. I don't want you to be alone while on the way to California."

Lizzy nodded. "I understand." She reversed a bit, to look at Chick. "Besides, I think he'll agree. I mean…there's a chance that me and Chick can…" She blushed a deeper red on her hood. "Date each other."

Francheska tilted her hood side to side. "I think you do stand a chance."

Lizzy was about to respond back until Bob's voice came over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in Piston Cup history…"

The three racers, Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks and Strip Weathers lined up on the ramp of the stage. Lightning already revving his engine, smirking, "A rookie has won the Piston Cup." He then shot forward. "Yes!"

"We have a three-way tie!" Bob announced as Chick and Strip drove up the stage to join Lightning.

"Oh ho. Hey, McQueen, that must be really embarrassing. But I wouldn't be worry about it. Because I didn't do it!" Chick laughed, mocking Lightning who turned away, frowning.

"Piston Cup officials have determined that a tie-breaker-race would be held in California in one week!" Bob continued announcing the news.

"Well, thank you! Thanks to all over you! Thank you…" Chick thanked the crowd and then turning to Lightning, whispering something to him which caused Lightning to widen his eyes and look at him as Chick continued thanking the crowd.

From behind stage, Lizzy had been waiting for Chick with her friend, quite eager.

"Oh man, I'm so nervous and excited!" Lizzy smiled, jumping on her axels.

"Calm down." Francheska said, holding back a laugh. She looked away from her friend and saw Chick. "Hey, he's already heading towards you."

"What? Really?" Lizzy looked up and saw him driving up to her with a smile.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Francheska quickly said before driving off with Lynda to meet up with Strip.

Lizzy bit her lip as she drove up to Chick also. When they got close enough, she let out a small laugh. "Well, I-I'm ready…"

Chick chuckled and looked at her with his dark brown eyes. "I kinda figured that, babe."

She smiled at him as he motioned forwards. "Come on. Let's go." He smirked before driving off with Lizzy after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aww! I Haven't update in a long time O: Well, hey everybody! :D How's everyone doing? I'm doing great ^^ Actually I'm making an LMFAO website in computer class so that has me very excited XD **

**SherlockHunt221: Aw, thanks ^^ I'm glad that you are enjoying my story!**

**Anyways, on with the story! ^^**

**~O~**

_**Francheska **_

"Hey there, honey."

"Hey, dear." Strip greeted back at his wife, receiving a kiss from her.

"You were great out there, Mr. Weathers." Francheska complemented, driving up to Strip.

"Thanks a lot. How about we three saddle up and hit the road?"

"Sure thing." Lynda replied.

The three cars started to drive to Strip's trailer. Francheska glanced over at Strip before clearing her throat, "Just to let you know, my name's Francheska."

Strip looked at her and nodded. "Francheska, got it." He then opened the trailer door and let the two females go in first and then he drove in, closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure this is not bother? You didn't need to do this, you know." Francheska pointed out once the trailer started to move.

"Nonsense, dear!" Lynda smiled, looking at Strip.

Strip looked at Lynda for a moment before glancing at Francheska. "No need for being a bother. It was my offer and I'm glad that you've accepted it. Does feel nice for me and Lynda to have somebody else to talk to rather than just us."

Francheska nodded, understanding Strip. "I understand, Mr. Weathers."

"And you don't have to call me `Mr. Weathers`. You can call me Strip."

"Ok, Strip. Thanks for letting me tag alone again." Francheska thanked, smiling at Lynda and Strip.

"No problem at all." Strip replied, laying down on his axels. "Oh, boy…races sure can tire ya out…"

"Get some rest, dear. You'll need it for your last race in California." Lynda smiled, nuzzling Strip's fender.

Strip smiled and closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. A moment later, he was fast asleep.

"Oh, poor thing…he's always this tiered after his races." Lynda mentioned, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Francheska whispered, looking at Strip. "Is this why he's going to retire, Mrs. Weathers?"

"Practically." Lynda replied, looking at Francheska. "Also 'cause he's getting kinda tiered of just racing around the tracks for 200 laps."

"Oh…" She laid down on her wheels before asking, "Where are you two from?"

"Tennessee." Lynda rested against Strip's side. "Kinda miss my town that I grew up in."

"So, you both met in Tennessee?"

"Yes. That's where we got married also."

"That's sweet." Francheska smiled, rubbing her tire against the floor. "You're very lucky."

"Thank you, Francheska." Lynda thanked, closing her eyes for a moment. "Tell me about yourself though, darlin'. Where you from?"

"New York…but I come from Florida."

"Ah…New York. That's a very beautiful place from all the pictures I've seen of it."

"Yeah. And when it snows…it's really beautiful."

"Do you like Florida more or New York."

"Eh…I'm going to go with Florida since I got a lot of good friends living there."

"That's nice."

"Yes. I always am thinking about being a racer."

Lynda perked up a bit at what Francheska just said. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. I always enjoyed going fast."

"Hmm…being a racer has a lot of danger though, so you must be careful."

Francheska sighed, already heard of the dangers of racing. "I know. Everybody had been telling me that but I can face that."

"I'm sure you will." Lynda agreed. "You do look like a car who can take on anything."

Francheska widen her eyes a bit. "Really?" She looked at Lynda with a smile. "Thanks."

"It's all true, Francheska. Lynda smiled, closing her eyes as she drifted to sleep, leaning against her husband.

Francheska stayed awake for a while. As time passed, Francheska was finding herself sleepy and so she closed her eyes and drifted to a world of slumber.

_**Lizzy**_

Meanwhile, Lizzy found herself at the entrance of a bar which was named _Party Night_.

She looked at Chick before cracking a small smile. "I've never been to a bar before."

"You'll love it, babe." Chick drove in with her and pointed at the bar. "They have the best drinks here."

"Hmm…well, let's go and get a drink."

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

Lizzy followed Chick to the bar area and parked next to Chick as he ordered two cups of alcohol. Nudging her cup to Lizzy, Chick tilted his hood to the side a bit.

"Try it."

Lizzy looked at her cup of alcohol before taking a small sip of it. "Wow…does have a nice taste to it."

"See, I told ya."

Lizzy giggled and took another sip of her drink, as so did Chick with his own drink.

After a few more cup of alcohol, Lizzy was starting to feel woozy. She ended up leaning against Chick with her head spinning.

"Hey, Chick?" She mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Is it normal to fell…woozy after some drinks?"

"'Course it is, babe."

"Good…" She closed her eyes before saying, "It's my first time drinking so I was just wondering…"

"Is everything your first time?" Chick asked, raising a windshield at her.

"You can say that."

With lots of drinks that had been drank, Lizzy couldn't help herself but admit that she had gotten a bit…drunk. She hiccupped which caused her to have a thump of pain ring through her head.

"Chick, can we talk?" She asked, still leaning against him. When she got no respond, she opened her eyes and nudged him. "Chick?"

"What?"

"Can we talk?" She asked again. "You know, at least ask for my name or something…?"

"Uh…ok…what's your name?"

"Lizzy…" She replied before hiccupping and closing her eyes again. "I'm from Miami and I-" She stopped when she heard a giggle and Chick chuckling. Opening her eyes, she saw Chick flirting with a girl next to him.

"Chick!" Lizzy hissed, hitting his side.

"Ow! What, Liz?"

"Don't start flirting around with girls! Come on, please…for me?"

Chick sighed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Lizzy glared at him before looking down at her hood with a frown. She was about to talk to him again but heard the girl talking to Chick.

"So, you're really fast on the track, huh?"

"Oh yeah…" Chick flirted, leaning close to the girl. "Very fast, baby." He winked at her, causing the girl to giggle.

"Oh, Mr. Hicks, you're such a charming guy."

"I know I am…"

Frowning and fuming with jealousy, Lizzy yanked Chick towards her and pressed her lips against his hard. Didn't take long for Chick to kiss her back with passion. Closing her eyes in pleasure, Lizzy soften up the kiss and started to take in the feeling of the kiss. Opening one eye, she saw the female car driving away.

Separating from Chick, she smiled at him in which Chick smiled back. "I gotta tell ya…you're a good kisser."

Lizzy blushed furiously and looked down, "Well, I-"

"Let me guess, first time kissing somebody?" Chick said with a wide smirk on his lips.

She nodded, shyly. "Oh, Chick, you can't expect a Carerra GTS to have done everything just because they look sassy."

Chick eyed her for a while before saying, "Sassy, huh?"

"Yeah…" Lizzy yawned, closing her eyes.

"Looks like someone's tiered."

"I know…" Lizzy shook her hood, trying to stay awake. "Is there any place that you know of where I can stay at?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Great." Lizzy sighed with relief. "Where is it?"

"My trailer."

"Oh thank you-" Lizzy widen her eyes and stood still. "Wait! What?" She exclaimed, surprised.

"I said that you can sleep in my trailer. Better yet, you can tag along with me."

Lizzy stayed quiet, surprised by Chick's offer. She leaned in and gave Chick a soft kiss on his fender.

"Uh…what was that for, babe?" Chick inquired, tilting his hood.

"A thank you from me." She replied. "I mean…I could use all the help I can get…"


End file.
